i wish you
by connolise
Summary: Years pass, and Furihata realises that maybe, just maybe, they are always meant to be together. Akashi/Furihata, future AU


_**i wish you**_

drops on the ground this is horrible forgive me

* * *

(When they are eighteen years old.)

Akashi chooses the same apartment block as Furihata does and they become neighbours; Akashi chooses the same university as Furihata does and they become classmates; Akashi doesn't choose other big-name universities like Midorima, who gets accepted in Tokyo University.

Furihata doesn't notice until he presses on the bell of the apartment next to his and sees into Akashi's heterochromatic eyes; Furihata quickly hands him the fruits he plans to give for his introduction to the neighbourhood; Akashi grabs his hand before he can flee and asks if Furihata would like a drink and talk of old times.

The other students scorn when Akashi comes up to the podium and gives his speech as the new student who receives perfect marks in all the entrance examinations; "Why would he choose this school if he is that smart?"; Furihata asks him when they walk back to their apartment block, giddy with celebrations.

"I'm just a bit tired," Akashi's reply says. "I want to stay low-key for a while." Furihata doesn't tell him that he is already failing really badly.

(When they are nineteen years old.)

Furihata offers to live together.

"What?" Akashi asks, looking genuinely surprised. His legs are draped on the glass table in Furihata's living room and he is reading a fashion magazine Furihata has bought simply because Kise is in the cover. "What brought this on?"

"Well." Furihata begins, as Akashi leans back on Furihata's bright red couch and sips the coffee Furihata makes with the mug Furihata has given him for his birthday.

(When they are twenty years old.)

It actually surprises Furihata that they just finally decide to move in together now, when they have planned it through since a year prior. The new apartment block is bigger and obviously more expensive, but as they will be sharing an apartment together from now on, the expense doesn't exceed the fees for their previous apartments combined.

"With Akashi? _That_ Akashi?" A friend from his literature class smothers; Furihata laughs him off.

(When they are twenty-one years old.)

"Have you looked for a job yet?" Akashi asks, head on Furihata's lap and body curling on the same bright red couch Furihata has faithfully brought over to their new place.

"No, not yet." Furihata replies with a sigh. It's been the talk of all the fourth-year students lately and he is getting terribly burdened with the pressure. "How about you?"

"Let's go to the same company."

"What?"

In actuality, Furihata is not the least bit surprised.

(Sometimes.)

"Seijuuro, it's already eight."

"Five more minutes."

"Seijuuro."

"Maybe I will wake up if you kiss me, Kouki."

(Most times.)

Morning kisses are usually done before they even brush their teeth, but they do it nonetheless.

(All the time.)

Furihata can't remember how they quite become like this; he can't imagine being away from Akashi now.

(When they are twenty-five years old.)

"Furihata-kun, Akashi-san is looking for you." A female co-worker calls out.

When Furihata looks back, it must have been a miracle that such an infamous private company would hire both him and Akashi together. Akashi quickly climbs up the hierarchy and starts gaining respects from the older workers, while Furihata blends into the background, not gaining attention to himself unless necessary. Or when Akashi treats him differently than he does others. Like now.

"Let's go out for a dinner tonight." Akashi says the moment Furihata struts over to his desk.

"You can't possibly call me over just for this?" Furihata raises an eyebrow, slouching slightly like he always does in front of Akashi.

"Of course not. I also need that contract from Hashibe Company. I heard that you're handling it." Akashi smiles, and then adds, much to Furihata's chagrin at Akashi's total disuse of his position. "So, Japanese or French?"

"Japanese." Furihata relents, sighing.

"Excellent." Akashi claps his hands.

(One minute after.)

His back on the wall, Furihata insists that the kiss Akashi has given him right then and there is a tad bit unnecessary. Akashi kisses him again and whispers, "It's never unnecessary."


End file.
